Les Loups-Garous du Village
by Norvski
Summary: Vous connaissez le jeu de rôle "Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux"? Quelque soit votre réponse, vous pouvez venir pour voir ce jeu devenir une réalité. Réalité à laquelle ne s'attendaient pas nos 24 joueurs... (vous pouvez proposer des persos jusqu'au dimanche 6 juillet ;) )


**Les Loups-Garous du Village**

Bonjour/Bonsoir le monde civilisé~ Si quelqu'un se souvient de moi (c'est beau l'espoir), ça fait looooongtemps que j'ai rien écrit (deux ans j'crois ^^'). Pas que j'été pas inspirée et tout, mais j'ai UN problème: la flemme de finir ce qu'j'commence! x) En plus, avec le bac toussa, j'ai été pas mal prise par mes études.. Mais je mis remets maintenant ^^ avec un jeu que j'ai (re)découvert: Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux! :D

Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas, voici un p'tit résumé:

Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux est un jeu de société d'ambiance dans lequel chaque joueur incarne un personnage (villageois, loup-garou, voyante etc.), et dont le but général est :

pour les Villageois : démasquer et lyncher tous les loups-garous / pour les Loups-Garous : éliminer tous les villageois. (Merci Wikipédia! x) )

* * *

Pour récapituler les "personnages" du jeu:

**Villageois**: Les Villageois n'ont pas beaucoup d'influence, ils ne sont pas appelés lors des tours la nuit et n'ont aucun pouvoir. Les seules choses qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est voter pour éliminer un joueur et d'être le Maire du village. (tous les personnages peuvent être maire).

**Loups-garous**: Ils se réveillent chaque nuit pour éliminer un villageois. Le jour, ils participent aux débats en essayant de ne pas faire découvrir leur activité nocturne. Ils ont le droit de voter comme tous les autres joueurs (car personne ne sait qui ils sont !), et peuvent d'ailleurs éventuellement voter contre un des leurs (à des fins de discrétion par exemple).

**Voyante**: Au début de chaque nuit, elle est appelée par le meneur et peut désigner une personne dont elle découvrira secrètement l'identité. Le meneur de jeu lui montrera alors la carte d'identité de la personne qu'elle a désignée, elle connaît avec certitude le rôle de cette personne. C'est un personnage puissant, si vous êtes vous-même la Voyante, ne vous dévoilez pas trop vite sous peine de vous faire tuer au cours de la prochaine nuit par les loups-garous. Il existe un dérivé de la Voyante : "la Voyante Bavarde", elle a la même carte, le même pouvoir mais au moment ou le meneur doit montrer la carte à la Voyante, il doit dire à haute voie: "la Voyante Bavarde à un espionnée un joueur qui est ...".

**Sorcière**: Elle possède deux potions : une de guérison et une d'empoisonnement. Elle ne peut utiliser chacune de ses potions qu'une seule fois au cours de la partie. Durant la nuit, lorsque les Loups-Garous se sont rendormis, le meneur de jeu va appeler la Sorcière et va lui montrer la personne tuée par les loups-garous de cette nuit. La Sorcière a trois possibilités : ne rien faire / ressusciter la personne tuée — et donc perdre sa potion de guérison / tuer une seconde personne — et donc perdre sa potion d'empoisonnement. La Sorcière peut se ressusciter elle-même. La Sorcière n'opère que durant la nuit, elle ne peut donc pas tuer ou ressusciter quelqu'un durant le jour. De plus, si la Sorcière a utilisé sa potion de guérison auparavant, le meneur de jeu ne lui désigne plus la victime des Loups-Garous. De cette manière, elle peut utiliser sa potion d'empoisonnement sur cette même personne (la potion sera sans effet, mais tout de même perdue).

**Cupidon**: Durant la nuit du premier tour de la partie (tour préliminaire), il va désigner deux personnes qui seront amoureuses jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Il peut choisir de former un couple Homosexuel ou Hétérosexuel . Si l'une des deux personnes vient à mourir, l'autre meurt immédiatement de désespoir. Si l'un des amoureux est Villageois et l'autre Loup-Garou, leur seul moyen de gagner est d'éliminer tous les autres (Loups-Garous _et_ Villageois). Dans ce cas là uniquement, ils forment une équipe de deux, seuls contre tous. Mais dans la variante « Fête des moissons » de l'extension « Nouvelle Lune », le meneur du jeu rappelle Cupidon après les amoureux. Il doit alors choisir un des deux amoureux et un autre joueur étant son amant.

**Le Chasseur**: Le Chasseur n'a aucun rôle particulier à jouer tant qu'il est vivant. Mais dès qu'il meurt – qu'il soit tué dans la nuit (Loups-garous, Sorcière ou suite à une décision des Villageois — il doit désigner une personne qui mourra également sur-le-champ d'une balle de son fusil. Attention ! Si un Chasseur "amoureux" est éliminé, il doit quand même tuer une personne, ce qui peut mener à une partie sans survirants. (personne n'a gagné)

**La Petite Fille**: Pendant la nuit, lorsque les Loups-Garous se réveillent, la Petite Fille peut entrouvrir les yeux afin d'essayer de démasquer les Loups-Garous. Si la Petite Fille est démasquée par les Loups-Garous, elle pourra être égorgée (en silence) à la place de la victime des Loups-Garous.

**Le Meneur de Jeu**: joueur qui met en scène la partie. Contrairement aux autres joueurs, il ne joue pas un personnage en particulier.

* * *

Voilà les personnages principaux ^^

Pour revenir à cette fic, elle sera centrée autour de ce jeu (vous vous y attendiez pas hein?) avec les persos de Hetalia! :D Mais j'vous préviens tout de suite, ça sera pas un truc tout mignon, marrant, gentil...non, y aura d'la peur, de l'angoisse et p't'être du gore (j'sais pas encore).

Pour la mise en place de cette fic, j'aimerais votre contribution: j'voudrais que VOUS choisissiez les persos que j'mettrais dans le jeu (et j'prendrais les plus demandés) ^^ et seulement les persos, on verra quels persos ils auront dans le jeu ;) Même si y en 1 que j'mettrais obligatoirement (par envie personnelle ^^'): Norvège :3

Pour résumer, si vous l'acceptez, votre travail est de me proposer 24 personnages d'Hetalia :)

Voilà ^^ si vous êtes intéressés, mettez une review ou envoyez-moi un MP :)


End file.
